islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey
Casey *'Number': M1911A1 (formerly 1173) *'Class': Baldwin 0-4-0ST+PT *'Gauge': 2ft 3in (formerly 3ft) *'Designer:' Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+PT *'Occupation': Secret Agent Casey is a yellow narrow gauge tank engine who works part-time on Sodor. He is later a Cuban agent that Hubert Hitchhiker and Sarah Zen Missile were supposed to meet until circumstances forced him to pass crucial information about a mysterious mastermind leading a group of lemons to Hiro (whom the two British spies mistook for him wearing a "clever" disguise) before being captured. He is the inspiration of Rod "Torque" Redline. Bio Casey was considered by many as the greatest Cuban spy in the world. Recruited after the Cold War for both his brains and brawn, Casey was a tough-as-nails Cuba narrow gauge engine with a mastery of disguises. In his latest deep-cover operation, he obtained vital information about the plot to sabotage Rails Around the Globe. So Casey planned a rendezvous with two British counterparts to share his discoveries at the Rails Around the Globe welcome reception in Tokyo, Japan. But with the bad guys hot on his smokestack, Casey was forced to ditch the intel early and with the first party guest he sees — a Japanese steam locomotive named Hiro. Casey was first a normal engine on a ship watching Luke being loaded on the ship. On a stormy night, his chains snapped when the ship bounced in rain. When they arrived on Sodor, he is bumped by Luke being unloaded and believing that caused himself to fall into the sea. Later, Casey was fixed up after being sea-soaked when Victor introduces Thomas. After Luke had his accident with some slate trucks at Blue Mountain Quarry, he does Luke's work and shows Thomas to be best friends to him. After that, it was time for Casey to go. He was picked up by Lucas Coal onboard Skip and fitted as a Cuban Agent with gadgets and a tracking beacon. Thomas missed him and cares for his old friends like Percy seeing Gator leave. He was first seen on the oil rig (at the beginning of the TV movie) disguised as a Kof diesel engine working for Professor B. He and his other minions chased after Hubert on the oil platform. Casey later came to the Tokyo party to exchange info with Hubert Hitchhiker, but his plan was infiltrated when he was ambushed by Justin and Ethan who damage him heavily. When Hiro comes across them, Casey passes the device with the info onto Hiro's undercarriage when no one was looking. He was then captured by Ethan and Justin who have brought him to Professor B in their secret lair at the industrial docks, where he was restrained with three Denver boots. He was then loaded with the coal Puffanol, which he claimed was good for steam engines. However, Professor B demonstrated, on the agent himself, what happens when steam engines filled with Puffanol are exposed to an electromagnetic pulse generator disguised as a camera. As Puffanol began to react, the lemons demanded to know who Casey passed the intel to, putting up a slideshow of all the people and trains he made contact with. Casey resists, but he has an involuntary reaction at an image of Hiro, which Professor B catches. Casey could only show horror at allowing an oblivious civilian steam engine to become a target, before he was killed from the spontaneous explosion of Puffanol. On the reflected screen when his boiler was blown, his corpse is visible slightly among flames in the reflection of the screen. Five weeks after the Rails Around the Globe mystery solved, he is completely dead as Thomas, Hiro, and Sir Topham Hatt sets out on a search party to find him. However, he is found by them and was taken to the spy lab to see Hubert Hitchhiker and Sarah Zen Missile. The workers tried to fix him up, but it was no good. Then, he was taken to Sodor into the Sodor Steamworks and Thomas asked Victor if he could be fixed up by replacing the boiler pipe in him. The work began and Thomas' friends were saddened to see him dead. The workers shoveled out the Puffanol coal, gave him fresh coal, and replaced his boiler pipe. Sir Topham Hatt tries to wake him up, but no answer. At last, he twitched and opened his eyes and asked him where he is. Thomas was happy that he is alive again. Persona Departing from Cuba, Casey retires to Sodor to work part time in the Harwick Narrow Gauge Railway, then he heads to London, becoming a Cuban spy. As an engine with a cool manner, he does not worry even though he knows there is no chance for him to live even after the encounter with the lemons. Instead of worrying, he tries to keep up a smile and even insults the lemons. Under his disguise, he is seen smiling at everyone he talks to except when meeting with the lemons.﻿ He is always happy and befriends Thomas but also has to keep away from the lemons in case Professor B sees him. Basis Casey is based upon a Minaz No. 1173, an 0-4-0ST+PT locomotive built by Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked on sugar plantations in Cuba. The engine carried water in its saddle tank and oil in its side tanks. Casey is based on the narrow gauge locomotives that lived at there pulling freight cars to different departments. Victor is another member of his class. In Railway Trip, he is re-gauged from narrow gauge to standard gauge. Despite him being an oil-burning engine, he carries coal. Livery Casey is painted yellow with green lining and wears M1911A1 on the sides of his cab (which is also the name of a gun). He has the same livery as Victor prior to arriving on Sodor, minus the number. (previously in Skarloey and Casey). Weaponry And Gadgets *'Concealed gun:' Located in the front right piston. *'Status bar:' Right over his firebox in his cab, Casey has a screen in the form of a bar that gives him his sitrep, notably giving the amount of water and coal, and several other parameters. *'DB Class 332 Köf disguise:' Casey has an integrated disguise of an ocre DB Class 332 Köf diesel engine which is not a hologram but composed of physical pieces, unlike the disguises of his British colleagues. Appearences Television Series * Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 Specials * Blue Mountain Mystery (flashback, indirectly known to be Victor) Voice Actors * Michael Keaton (Series 13 to Railway Trip) Trivia * M1911A1 is also the name of a gun. * Casey's whistle is Sir Handel's whistle from the fourth season of Thomas and Friends. * Casey is the only engine burning coal. * Casey has a few modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Series 13: *** Skarloey and Casey: **** Casey is regularly a narrow gauge engine. *** Railway Trip: **** Casey is a standard gauge engine. * Casey was the second engine to die in the Thomas & Friends: Continued series. Quotes *"Oh, a TV camera. What does it actually do?" *"Okay, Hitch Hiker. I'm here. It's time for the drop." *"I'm fine." *"Well, you know. I was just wearing a disguise. You guys are stuck looking like that!" *"Puffanol? Thanks, fellas! I hear this stuff is good for you." *"Whatever you say, Professor." *"Your mother. Oh, no, I'm sorry, it was your sister! You know, I can't tell them apart these days!" *"What do I care? I can replace an boiler pipe!" *"No!" (his last word, after the lemons find out he put his intel on Hiro) Gallery LDDScreenShot58.png victor-minaz1173front.jpg|Casey's Basis Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Deceased Characters Category:Other Railways Category:Spies